


Muffin

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Rey Ships It, Rose Ships It, Rose Tico is all of us, Soft Kylux, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: The resistance finally gets hold of the holofootage that will shake the First Order to its core.It's not what they expect.With thanks to Kelly Marie Tran, whose interviews inspired this interpretation of Rose's character.





	Muffin

As Lieutenant Connix enters the conference room - not a conference room, really, just a slightly larger storeroom in the abandoned Imperial mining facility where the Resistance have chosen to hole up, but calling it that makes everyone feel better - her expression is not what Rose expected.

Triumphant, yes. Relieved, yes. But also... amused. And uncomfortable. At the same time.

Admittedly, Rose isn't very good at reading expressions, but she's been paying particular attention recently, in an attempt not to make herself look like an idiot in front of the Resistance higher-ups. It's generally successful, but she still sometimes finds herself making the odd awkward joke that falls flat. Or being just a little too enthusiastic about the burgeoning relationship between Poe and Finn.

It's not creepy. She's just happy for them. Really, they're so sweet together! (She needs to stop saying that to them. It does actually sound a bit creepy now.)

"So," says Poe, breaking the silence. "We have the footage." He's sitting next to Finn (aaaaa!) around the edge of the large square table someone Rose managed to knock up out of abandoned crates. She takes pride in the idea that these people directly benefit from her skills, even if the table is a little wobbly and looks kind of weird. She's an engineer, not a... furniture making person.

Furniture making person. Note to self: get gooder at words.

"We do," says Connix, with a small and slightly embarrassed smile. "Um, General Leia said she wasn't going to view it directly. She sends her apologies."

"It's fine," says Finn, leaning a little closer to Poe (aaaaaaa!). "Probably be kind of awkward."

"Oh yes," the Lieutenant breathes out, which makes Rey frown a little in curiosity. "Um, so, I _have_ seen it," she continues. "And... it is... definitely what we need. It's just, you should probably be warned, it's a little-"

"Kinky?" suggests Dameron, with a raised eyebrow.

"We are adults," says Rey, pointedly. "Whatever it is, we've probably seen it before."

Rose wonders whether Rey saw a lot of amateur holoporn during her time on Jakku. It doesn't seem likely, but who is she to judge?

It seems as if Connix is not quite sure how to respond. She gives another of those uncomfortable smiles. "So I think I'm just gonna... play it? Everyone ready?"

"Oh yeah," smirks Poe, with an intentionally lascivious look, which makes Rey and Finn both snort with laughter. "Hope everyone's got snacks ready."

Rose panics momentarily, wondering if she was supposed to bring snacks, before realizing that Dameron was joking. She blushes. It's fine, she tells herself. No snacks. Snacks would be good, though. Focus, Rose! Connix sets the holoemitter down on the table and switches it on.

The scene is what Rose assumes to be a miniature version of Hux's quarters. Or maybe Ren's. (Maybe they share, although she doubts it, if they're trying to hide their involvement from the rest of the Order.) It's a high angle, the kind you might expect from a holotransmitter hidden in one of the upper corners of the room. The sound of shouting heralds the arrival of Ren and Hux a few moments later, dressed in that imposing cloak and General's uniform respectively. Rose frowns a little as they stride through the doors, still yelling.

"-your personnel weren't so _incompetent_ ," Ren spits as his words become clearer.

"Maybe if they had a Supreme Leader who didn't throw tantrums like a _bloody child_ , things would be a bit more productive!" Hux yells - and then they stop. Look at the doors. There's a silence.

"Okay. They're gone," says Ren. Hux lets out an audible sigh and shrugs off his jacket. His whole demeanour seems to change. Rose notices he seems almost tired.

"Finally. Oh, I've had such a _day_ , muffin," he tells the other man.

"Muffin," repeats Finn, as Poe cracks up instantly. Rey's eyes bug out. Rose blinks rapidly as the tiny holo-Hux moves over to hang up the jacket and shrug off his shirt. Kylo does the same with his cloak and tunic, and seems about to drop both on the floor when he glances at Hux, now pulling off his boots. Carefully, Ren folds the clothing over the back of a nearby chair.

"Oh, thank you, honey," the General croons when he notices, leaning over to kiss Ren on the cheek, to the accompanying sound of Poe trying to stifle his laughter and Finn repeating the word, "Muffin" _sotto voce_ in disbelief.

"You want to tell me about it while I fix you some dinner, sweetheart?" the Supreme Leader says, which causes Poe and Finn to look like they're about to choke on their own tongues.

"Oh my stars," murmurs Rey, her face going bright red.

"I'm fine, thank you, I had something at the evening briefing." Hux pulls off his jodhpurs, leaving him only in white briefs and a tight-fitting vest, before collapsing face-down onto the bed. Ren strips his clothes off and moves to join him. "I'm kriffing exhausted," he carries on, as he rolls onto his side, and Kylo lies down next to him (a little voice in Rose's head gives a high-pitched squeal).

"You want to just snuggle until we fall asleep?" the General asks, barely audible, and the whole room erupts.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment and repressed laughter, Rose looks over at Connix. Like her, she's bright red - everyone except Poe seems to be blushing a little now - and keeping her eyes resolutely on the floor. It's hard to tell, but she might be trying not to laugh.

"I can't believe I just heard General Hugs say the word Snuggle," Poe mutters. "I think I'm gonna call him General Snuggle next time I see him." He is good-naturedly shushed by Poe.

As the two of them fold into each other's arms, Rose wonders briefly if everyone else is finding this as uncomfortably voyeuristic as she does. She feels a little bad, seeing the two of them in such an intimate moment.

Not bad enough to stop watching, though.

She returns her attention to the holo fully. Kylo is sort of nuzzling his face into Hux's neck, which is adorable. (Is it weird to think of a mass-murdering fascist as adorable? It's definitely weird.) Suddenly, Ren is speaking again, and the room quietens a little more to hear what he's saying.

"-see your little Stormtrooper is standing to attention," he's murmuring. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose can see Rey cover her burning face with both hands.

"Okay, this... this feels creepy. Am I the only one who thinks this feels really, really creepy?" Finn says. There's a small chorus of noncommittal sounds from the rest of the audience, but nobody switches off the holo, not even as Hux laughs and rolls over so he's straddling the other man (aaaaaaaaa!).

"-not _that_ tired," Hux is saying. (Rose realizes her mouth is hanging open a little. She hastily shuts it.) "I see Lord Boner is waking up a little too."

"Mmhm," replies Ren, leaning up to kiss him, and whatever he says next is lost in the sound of Poe and Connix nearly wetting themselves with laughter as Rey shakes her head behind her hands and Finn sits back in his chair, wide-eyed and staring into the middle distance. As the couple in the holo start moving against each other, the former stormtrooper is the first to speak.

"Okay, I think, uh, I think we don't really _need_ to see the rest?" he says. "I think that alone is enough to... yeah."

"Yeah," replies Connix, as she reaches to shut off the projection. Poe and Rey agree, with varying degrees of reluctance. The scene disappears. Nobody speaks for a few moments, until Rey quietly mutters the words "Lord Boner" again and everyone dissolves into laughter.

"Okay," says Poe. "Okay. So. I'll report in to General Leia, and we'll, uh, we'll get started on the transmission phase. Uh. Good talk, everyone," he chirps, as he stands up, with Finn following shortly behind. Connix salutes distractedly as the two of them leave. Rose, feeling intensely awkward, looks over at Rey, and then at Connix. There is silence for a few more moments.

"I mean," the Lieutenant starts, eventually, and suppressing a smile. "It might be good for _someone_ else to see the rest."

Rey gives Rose a look from behind her fingers. She's still blushing hard. Rose wonders about the morality of watching two unsuspecting participants have sex on holo. To be fair, she thinks, they _are_ both horrible mass-murderers. And there might be some valuable strategic detail that Connix missed in the first viewing. Yeah. Let's go with that.

"I... think it might be good," she says. "Useful. It might be useful."

"Yeah," replies Rey, putting her hands down. She nods sagely. "Yeah. Let's, uh. Just in case."

Connix grins, and switches the holo back on.


End file.
